


Share misery

by Applesweets10



Series: Pieces set in stone [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesweets10/pseuds/Applesweets10
Summary: Two people from different worlds.Two victims who forgot who they used to be.Two souls that were tortured beyond comprehension.A Forced DestroyerA Glorified PuppetHow will these two react, upon meeting the other?((Based on Harrish6's "forced God of Destruction" Error concept.





	1. A Gift in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: this is just where to organized a series of fics from Tumblr, so if you are from there, and are lazy to scroll down and read them, you can come here.  
> It's a tale about Error and an OC who are basically siblings in all but blood (tho in this fic, the process is fast forward a little)  
> I also do an Ask blog for the characters of this fic, so if anyone's interested, you can go there (you don't have to, this is just all in good fun)  
> My username is justnoobartistrose.

" **WEll...wElL...We-el-ell...lOOk wh-wh-what we ha-HA-HAve hEre?"**

The glitchy skeleton said, as strings came down and  descend upon the unconscious ginger hair humam. He just came back from Outertale, and came home to find someone on the ground. How rude!! Doesn't anyone know how to knock before passing out on someone else's floor!?

 **"HMm-mm-m...wh-who a-A-ArE you?"**  

The woman remained motionless, as the strings wrapped around their limbs and hoist them up. She was now dangling among the glitch's soul collection. They looked out of place in the web of hearts and other assortment of trash he collected over the "years".  

The skeleton thought more about this woman. He COULD just kill her and not deal with this. But he is curious about how did a human get into an Anti-void? This human doesn't even look like a Frisk, or a Chara, or...any other human he usually sees with a DETERMINED soul. They even have more of a BRAVE soul...or...was it KINDNESS...looks like a bit of both.

**"M-me-meH...I'M n-n-n-nOt deAlinG w-w-with Th-thEm..."**


	2. One Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human is annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Please keep in mind my tumblr if you want @justnoobartistrose  
> And Error belongs to @loverofpiggies  
> I still am confused on what I am doing

After leaving the human alone, the glitch quickly forget about them, and went on his time without a care. He had a good time too, with a few AUs taken down and destroyed. He got back to the anti-void, with a bag of chocolate bars from an Underfell AU. Nothing can ruin this mood.

So he wasn't expecting to find the human on the ground, curl up, his strings scattered about...CUT, with a knife nearby.

Needless to say, his mood turned a little bit soured.

**"WH-H-HAT?! Ho-o-ow!? D-D-DiD yoU eS-ca-ca-cape!?"**

More strings wrapped around them again, and hoist them up even higher than before.  
  
**"THERE!! NOW Y-Y-YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!"**

The glitch is still mad...well...not as mad as he should be. Something is telling him to not kill this human. But this ticked him off (A/N: don't worry, he's not having a crush. I'm the one making him not kill the human ;b).  
He left again, leaving the human alone.

.

.

.  
He came back, but the same thing happened again.  
And again...

The glitch was starting to see a trend.

Every time he leaves, the glitch would come back to find the human, sitting on the floor, with cut strings and a knife.

**"TH-TH-THAT'S IT-IT!!"**

You know, he wonders what exactly is stopping him from killing this human, at this point.

So with a scream, he summoned a Gaster Blaster and shot at the sitting form human. It sshould have destroyed their form, leaving a soul...

**_*But they refused*_ **

The human was still sitting there. And while the ground around them was charred, they were fine.

 **"W....w-w-whAT?! HOW?! TH-THE F-F-F-F#CK?!**  
**AUGSJDKFFNDNEJDNXJ!!!!"**

His screams rang through the entire anti-void. Multiple human SOULs in his possession were shattered, due to the tightening of the strings. Gaster blasters fired at everything (or lack thereof), and just generally turning into a tiny ball of destruction.

And finally, after what sounds like hours, he slammed (face first) onto the ground, groaning and shaking in frustration.

**"UUUUGGGggghhhhh...."**

All of the sudden, he heard footsteps, and like a kick to the pelvis, he shot up, strings pouring like a fountain of tears, eyes even redder.

And stared right into the human's eyes, who was knealing down in front of him.

**"W...w-w-welp...this is cer-Cer-cEr-tainlY...awkward..."**

He has seen those eyes before, it was always the kind of eyes Sans Abominations have. The eyes that had experienced hardship, and if you don't notice it, you'll miss it.

They were stuck like that, staring at one another.

The silence was starting to be a bit grating.

**"W-w-WhAt'S thE matt-Er-er? C-cat got y-your tong-g-gue?"**

The human did not look amuse, in the slightlest.

The silence was starting to be a bit grating.

Must be a mute like most Frisks.

**"W...well!! What d-d-do you wAnt, Hum-a-aN?!"**

He shouted, still frustrated from before. The human only tilted their head, and put something in front of him.

It was a chocolate bar, wrapper still intact.

**"F...for me?"**

The human nodded slowly.

The glitch hesitantly reached a hand out to grab it.

The human seem to have removed her gaze from him and onto the ground, by their side.

The glitch swallowed the bar whole, wrapper and everything.

The human either didn't noticed, or didn't care.

When it was done, he sat up and sit down properly. The human shifted to do the same, legs crossed and hands on their lap.

**"He-HE-HE-he...this is quite the con-n-un-DrUm I got mys-s-self into."**

The human nodded.

Another moment of slience stretch onwards...

In that time, he thought about this human.  
  
They are not like any humans he encountered. They are not like Frisk, or Chara. And sure, he had seen different humans, none of them just seem so...ambiguous...as this one. The human reminded him more of "Core!Frisk" than anything (just with color) But if that were true, then they would have known who he was, and had a MUCH different reaction to him. Plus, the human seem clueless, but cautious.  
   
There is also the matter of their soul...

When he saw them, he did tried to tangled their soul, only to be met with another weird site. The SOUL wasn't heart-shaped. Well, it was, but it was like a malformed version of a human SOUL,with cracks and what looked like patched scar wounds. It looked more organic than magical. There was also a split in colors: green and orange, down the middle. Both colors seem grayscaled, just a little bit.

He was so deep into his thoughts, that he didn't noticed the glare the human was giving him.

He coughed.

**"S...S-S-So..."**

**"Y-YOU Kno-kno-know...wh-where y-y-you arE?"**

The human tilted their head.

Welp, if you're stuck with someone, might as well get to know them.

Even if it was challenging, with the other  person being mute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Leave a review. And have fun


	3. Time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: not the time out people usually give out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Error belongs to @loverofpiggies on Tumblr. And I am @justnoobartistrose on Tumblr too.

For what he can only assume was a few months, the glitch and the human formed a truce and understanding. And unlike most "guests" he had in the past, the human actually listened and (dare he say) respected him. She would always be sitting there, motionless but not causing any trouble. But after a while, they would turn around (if he appeared in a portal behind them) and gave him a wave and a smile. In that time, he had told the human his name was Error Sans, but he has yet learned their name. So he stuck with calling them "Human Abomination #79147518", or "Ginger".

Since she couldn't talk, Ginger opt to use a pen and notepad (that he again stole from Underfell) to communicate simple messages. Nothing much, just simple "hello" and "welcome back" and a few questions, that he has grown used to. They would talk to each other (mostly Error) about Error's past conquest, watch Undernovela together. Even watch other timelines, like Classic Undertale, or Underswap.

She would always laughed along with him, unless he was talking about some of the details in destroying AUs. Then she was just silent, and clasps her hands together, as a sign of a prayer. He knew she was not disgusted by what he does, she just shrugged and wrote that she understood it was his job (unlike SOME people) and she had no right to stop him. She just didn't like the more gruesome details.

In that time, he understood more about how she acts. While she was as mute as a Frisk, she had the personality of what he expected from a KINDNESS SOUL. While Ginger appears to be shy and appreciated his personal space, after she gotten used to him, she would look at him over and had that look on her face that read "I must take care of you". And she did, with notes saying to get more food or medical supplies (usually stuck inside his pocket jacket). Error took it half seriously, though, and the space he occupied is getting crowded with boxes. But Ginger was nice enough to keep it all out of the way.

Ginger was quite BRAVE too. She had asked if she could hug him. He had a one-sided argument with the human, but in the end, she touched him anyway, which resulted in many glitches (and burises too). For now, they have evolved to only do 3 seconds hand shakes.

But until recently, she seem to have looked...rather sad. More than usual. She would take longer to noticed his presence, and would stare at the ground more often.

**"Al-L-RigHt...wh-WH-at'S gOttEn i-i-i-inTO y-YOu?"**

Error stared at Ginger, sitting with a frown. She has been sad for days now, and for some reason this bothers him. Maybe because Error has grown attached to Ginger.

_"I am fine. Just tired"_

It was what she wrote.

She was never tired.

No one can get tired, in this place.

**"ThaT'S Bull-BUll-BuLLsh#t, and yOu k-k-know it."**

More scribbling on her notepad.

_"Not that...tired of staying here."_

Ohhhhh, that's the problem.

Error admits, there is not much to do in here. At least he gets to go out and do stuff, while Ginger has little to entertain herself with (and there is no way he was letting her touch his puppet collection).

He thought of ways that she could entertain herself.

Drawing?...F#ck no.

Reading?...he could steal a few books, she seems like the reading type.

Maybe watching more Undernovela?

Ginger saw Error's thoughtful look, and wrote a note down, tearing a piece of paper and handed it to him. Error quickly read through it.

**"....Yo-u-u kiddINg mE Rig-g-ght?"**

Her face said she wasn't.

Error was so hesitant on letting her go outside the Anti-Void. The main one is because of all the other Sanes gunning for him, like Ink and Dream. He can take them on, just fine. Yet Ginger is just a human. If she wasn't immedietly killed by the blasters or bones (who knows, she might be immune to magical attacks), then a simple stab from DustTale!Sans, or a bullet from MafiaTale!Sans will do the job.

 

And the thought of Ginger, the human who didn't fear him even when she knew what he was, the human who he secretly saw as a sister, the human who was the first to cared about him since Blueberry, dead did not sit well with him.

But, on the other hand, it's not like they can connect her back to him. No one has ever seen her before, so she could fit in any AU and not be discovered (at least not right away). And he knew first hand how being in the Anti-void for too long would do to one's sanity.....

So...

* * *

 

He was surpise nothing went south.

Ginger waited patiently in the ruins of an Undertale AU, while he went on with business.

Aaaannnddd...that's about it, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

After it was done, he went to Ginger.

**"H...H-HOw wAs i-i-it?"**

Ginger shrugged, but her mood seem to have improved. Guess being let out helped a lot.

In the back off his mind, he knew this will not last. One way or another, she will leave him, whether it be by force or persuasion.

But right now, he'll just focus on the fact that everything is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Read and Review. And stay tune, because today is gonna be a chapters rush


	4. New clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Girls like shopping, especially in desolated areas where the people are dead. (At least Ginger doesn't mind)

Error has gotten used to having Ginger in the same AU he was visiting as him. She would always stay in one area that was emptied out of monsters so no one would see her, and more importantly, no one would be able to harm her. Before he completely destroys the AU, he would go to where he left her so Ginger can go back to the Anti-Void.

**Here are 3 instances where he went to pick her up.**

* * *

 

The first one was in an Underfell AU, and Error left her in Waterfall. 

**"R-R-Re-rememBEr, s-s-Stay r-RIghT heRE. YO-YO-YOu c-c-CAn d-dO whatEver yoU w-W-WAnT, jUs-s-st dOn'T le-le-leaVE."**

She nodded, and he left to do his job.

One fight with SwapFell Sans (who was there, in the place of the Sans in this AU, for some reason) later, he came back to find her leaning against a wall....

....In a yellow raincoat, with yellow boots that are two sizes too big. In her hand, swung over her shoulder, was a purple umbrella.

He was confused. VERY confused.

**"H-H-HoW...W-w-WHerE d-D-DID y-Y-YoU fiND t-thaT?"**

 She only shrugged.

While it was surprising, he didn't think too much of it. He left her keep those, since it did keep her from getting wet.

The second time she dressed up...

* * *

 

He was taking care of a SwapFell AU, dropping her in Hotland. And he just jaw dropped, seeing what she wore.

Eating a plate of nice cream, in an orange and yellow top, short brown jeans, and black slippers. Her hair was in twin tails (there is still one covering her eye). Speaking of eyes, she was also wearing shades for some reason.

To be honest, Error was secretly glad she wasn't wearing like someone from Underlust.

He didn't let her keep it though, so that was left behind (except she kept the shades).

Then...the third one...Error was starting to think she wasn't as innocent as he thought.

* * *

 

Dancetale was next on his list. This time he left her in Snowdin.

Same thing as the last two, but when he came to look for her...

***Nobody came...***

**"G....GIngEr?"**

*Nobody answered...*

**"C-c-CoME oN! I...is TH-TH-THis a jOke?! It'S n-n-noT fuNny!!"**

He started to glitched out, and strings started to fall from his eyes.

**"W...W-WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

Thoughts swam through his head.

_"Maybe he missed a MONSTER, and they..."_

_"Maybe Core!Frisk found her, and took her away, mistsking her as a human"_

_"Maybe she left him..."_

Just before his eyes are covered in "Error"'s, the RUIN's door opened, and Ginger stepped out. In winter gears.

Green sweater with a yellow stripe, a yellow skirt, red gloves, tan leggings, and purple boots, plus a purple and black snow cap.

Error looked pissed, and relieve at the same time.

**"W-W-WHAT T-T-THE F#CK!? WH-WH-WHY DID YO-O-OU LEAVE?! I TOL-OL-OLD YOU TO S-ST-STAY HERE!!"**

Error was glitching madly at this point.

But Ginger only smiled and pulled something from behind.

And in a glass jar was a glowing red SOUL.

**"Y-Y-YOu...."**

A nod was all he needed.

And he laughed.

Ginger only smiled. His laugh filled the empty UNDERGROUND, echoed throughout the mountain.

Soon the laugh died down, and Error was wiping tears from his eyes.

**"YOu Are b-b-baNNed fRom trAvellIng wIth M-M-Me for a we-we-week"**

Ginger only nodded, with a knowing smile.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: What's escaping torture without PTSD?

Ever since Error took Ginger outside the Anti Void, time passed for her, which meant she got tired really quick.

For whatever reason, Ginger slept soundly the first time, last he checked.

When he came back from a battle with Ink, though Ginger was wide awake, baggy eyes, and holding a cup of coffee.

**"W-WhAt-T H-H-APpen-ne-ned?"**

She only smiled and didn't give him a response (on the notepad, not speaking).

This went on for a week, and in that time, she just got worse. All Ginger did during trips nowadays was stand around tiredly, and dozed off whenever. Kinda like a Sans.

Which worried Error greatly.

Talking to her only makes her shrug it off and said she was fine (again, with the notepad).

Threatening her only shuts her up completely.

So he decided to see what was keeping her from sleeping.

Or rather, what was scaring her so much to sleep.

* * *

 

**"I-I-I'M gO-O-OiNg tO ta-ta-tAKe CaRe Of Mafiatale. INK is pro-prObaBLy TheRE, s-s-so YoU cAn'T F-F-FOllOW."**

She nodded and waved him goodbye.

But Error didn't leave, instead, he teleported a safe distance away and hid amongst the ceiling strings.

For a while, she just sat there and did nothing, occasionally drinking coffee to ward off sleeping. But she lose, and ended up on the floor passed out and exhausted.

The first few hours seem to be ok, she just laid there, nothing seems wrong.

Then the screaming began.

Ginger screamed, but without a voice, she can't put those screams into words. Tossing and turning, like some force was trying to grab a hold of her. Tears leaking out of her eyes like an endless stream.

It reminded him when he used to sleep, and the voices were tormenting him.

_Weakling..._

_Useless..._

_Do your job, killer..._

_THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!!_

Shaking his head, Error focused on the crying human.

He didn't know how to react, this wasn't what he had in mind, when it comes to reaction to nightmares. It even seem more intesnse than what he has witnessed (and went through) so far.

The screaming grew louder, echoing throughout the white space.

If she had a voice, she would be screaming anyone to "help".

It was like looking through a mirror, except the mirror was shattering piece by piece, until only tiny glass shards remained.

Just like what he has become...

**"N-No..."**

He jumped down to Ginger's side, who was still thrashing and screaming at an unknown threat.

**"G-G-GINGER!! W-W-WAKE UP!!"**

It was no use, she only screamed louder.

**"C-C-COME ON!! IT'S N-N-N-NOT REAL!!"**

Error kept mouthing off words, like "it's ok", "I'm here" and "don't be afraid" he has heard Papyrus said to Sanes. But those didn't seem to work. He was glitching madly at this point, vision barely there.

 ** _"WHAT CAN I DO?!"_ ** Error screamed in his mind.

His thoughts wandered until it hit him, he remembered another thing Papyruses did.

He hated this idea, but he was more concern about Ginger than anything else.

So haphenphobia (or whatever its called) be dammed, he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled the screaming girl close to him.

This causes him to glitch out rapidly, but he tried his best to calm down, and focused on the task at hand.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her.

**"Sh-H-H-hhh.... iT'S n-n-n-NOT reAl..."**

Like a spell, her eye shot open, and she stopped screaming.

He swallowed a lump he didn't know he had, and let her go.

Ginger stared at him, trembling, sweat and tears still visible on her face.

**"N-N-NoW...tEll me-e-e WH-WH-WHat wEre y-y-y-Ou dRe-e-eaMin-n-nG aBOUt..."**

She shooked her head, lowering it, all while looking like a kicked puppy.

That look just said everything he needed to know, yet none at all.

He didn't need to know...for he understood.

He didn't realized he was still holding her hands.

**"He...HEHE...K-K-Knock Knock..."**

Her eyes still look dull, but she nodded, urging him to go on.

**"IC-CE..."**

She nodded slowly, eyes training his.

**"It's nICE to sle-e-eEp in, but h-h-hoW abOut we go g-gEt sOmE buRgers?"**

Error cursed himself for not thinking of something better...but he was in emotional stress, plus it was enough to get a chuckle out of her.

The chuckling quickly faded then she gripped his hand tighter, and looked at him with pleading eyes. There were no words, but the meaning was obvious to him.

_Don't let go..._

He only sighed and pulled her into another hug.

**"I...I...I...ProMiSe..."**


	6. Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error can't hide Ginger forever. They got lucky this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I'm sorry I was late. I had no excuse other than writer's block. So here have this short chap.

Error was tired.  
  
Extremely tired.  
  
He was chased by Nightmare and his rag tag group of "friends".  
  
Again.  
  
Now, he's laying on the ground, while Ginger sat close by, knitting with discarded strings he left laying around.  
  
Error admits, the human was better at knitting than he was.   
  
Right now, she was knitting what looks like a scarf.  
  
**"An-An-AnOtHeR oNe? YOu ma-ma-ma sO maNY alreadY-Y-Y."** He said, but the human was focus on the knitting.  
  
He sighed, and laid there in silence, with only the sound of clicking from the knitting needles.  
  
After the scarf was complete, she presented it to him with a smile.  
  
**"G-G-GreAT jOb...Y-Y-YoU mADE a SCarF..."** he faked cheered. Ginger pouted and dropped it on top of his head.  
  
**"UUggghh...Y-Y-YoU're NOt goNNa let m-m-mE sle-sle-sleEp, untIL I-I-I we-we-we-weaR it..."** Error trailed off, having this conversation already before.  
  
Multiple times.  
  
Each time he went out, there's a likely possibility the scarf he hand-crafted (but mostly Ginger nowadays) would be torn apart, go missing, left behind or just come apart.  
  
And Ginger would make a new one, every single time.  
  
**"FINE! I-I-I'LL WEAR IT!!"** Error shouted, and wrapped the scarf around his neck.  
  
Error wasn't irritated, in fact, he was happy for the new scarves.   
  
His scarves are always a little scratchy and messy.  
  
When she makes them, they're smoothe and neat. Even a little stretchy.  
  
It doesn't irritates his neck, and does its purpose well: keeping him warm.  
  
Ginger seem happy, and he was happy too.  
  
That smile just makes the pain of being slammed to the wall and stabbed repeatably go away.  
  
But he needs sleep, after the eye transplant.  
  
Oh yeah...

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day.  
  
Destroying AUs, letting Ginger have some fresh air.  
  
He encountered Nightmare again, and they fought.  
  
After the incident with Underswap, he made sure Ginger was placed 2 areas away, so there would be no surprises.  
  
A series of black ooze covered bones knocked him off balanced.  
  
"What's the matter, Error? You seem more distracted than usual today!!" Nightmare said, raising his tentacles in an imposing manner.  
  
To anyone else but him.  
  
**"SHUT T-T-THE F#$K UP!!"** Error sends more strings at the other black skeleton.   
  
"Ooohhh, someone's mad today~" Nightmare teased, as he dodged the strings with ease. "What's gotten your bones in a twist!?"   
  
**"I SAID SH-SH-SHUT UP!!"** Error summoned a Gaster Blaster, and fired.  
  
This one got Nightmare on the floor.  
  
"Awww, come on, Error!! We've known each other for a long time!!" He sat up, with ease.  
  
"I know what makes you tick..." The God of Nightmares summoned his Gaster blaster.  
  
Error quickly intercepted the shot aimed at him with a blast back.  
  
They were at a standstill.  
  
**"Yo-Yo-YoU knOw NO-NO-NOthing aBoUt ME!!"** Error shouted, focusing on the blast.   
  
Suddenly, he was struck from behind.  
  
"So why don't you keep looking behind you?" Nightmare let a low chuckle, as a black tentacle hold him from behind.  
  
Error struggled to get up, as it curled tightly around his ribcage.  
  
"You know, you could get out of this easily..."Nightmare stepped on his skull, which earned a glare and a growl.  
  
"What's keeping you from doing so?" His grin is really infuriating.   
  
**"F...F-F-F#$K You...."** Error mumbled.  
  
"Well, no matter..." Nightmare's grin was getting infuriating. He's just need one opening to wipe that off his face.  
  
"It's time for you to take a little nap..." Error closed his eyesockets, waiting for the blow that would knock him out, but will leave a pretty big opening for him to attack.  
  
But an ear splitting scream made him open his eyesocket.  
  
The sight was actually suprising to say the least.  
  
Lodge in Nightmare's skull, was the Real knife. And behind him, Ginger was breathing heavily, clutching it with shaking hands.  
  
But she didn't stop, eye dull and lifeless, she pulled out a knife and stabbed again on Nightmare.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
She was stabbing at such a rate that Nightmare was just resolve into giant black puddle on the floor, in a matter of minutes.

Error looked at the black goo covered human with shock.  
  
The human dropped the knife and grabbed him, then gently pulled him out of the tentacle mess.  
  
The shock came away quickly, as the he see the black mass started to shift.  
  
He grabbed Ginger's hand and opened a portal.  
  
By the time Nightmare reformed back somewhat (not to mention pissed beyond hell), he shot a sharp bone at their direction.  
  
Once again, Ginger got in the way, shoving him though the portal.  
  
And subsequently get hit by the bone, near her ear.  
  
She fell into the portal, right as Nightmare, even MORE beyond pissed, screamed bloody murder, shot a Gaster Blaster, to which Error closed.  
  
After a moment to compose and process WTF just happened, Error glitched madly.  
  
**"W-W-WHAT THE F-F-F#$K W-W-W-WER-WERE YOU THINKING!?"** He screamed.  
  
**"Y-Y-YO-YOU CO-CO-COULD HAV-HAV-HAVE GOTTEN K-K-KILLED!!"** The glitch gotten to the point of almost blinding him.  
  
But his vision was good enough for him to see the blood on her head.  
  
But Error went screaming for the next few hours.

* * *

So that's the whole story. Ginger and Error rarely leaves, now that Nightmare is hunting both of them.  
  
Half of her face is covered in bandages. Her right ear now has a pretty big scar now.  
  
And now they just are laying low, having a relaxing time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/n: One more to go...

**Author's Note:**

> ((Plz review and help me improve on my work.  
> Again, if you are interested in my ask blog, then justnoobartistrose on Tumblr.  
> Oh, and Error belongs to loverofpiggies, or the Crayon Queen.


End file.
